The invention relates to a device for applying labels to containers such as bottles and cans.
Labeling devices which use labels cut from a reel are much more economically attractive than devices which use precut labels. Such labels are often provided with a thin film of glue at their leading and trailing edges before they are transferred to the container. This method is used especially with long labels such as those which wrap fully around the container.
Such a device is known from European patent application EP-0219-267 B1. The device shown and described in this application supplies the label web to a vacuum cylinder which is equipped with several cutting knives which, in conjunction with a fixed knife located along its periphery, sever the web into individual labels. The labels are then provided with a strip of glue at the leading and trailing edges. This is accomplished with slides located in a vacuum cylinder and which travel radially in relation to the glue cylinders located along the periphery of the vacuum cylinder for the purpose of applying the glue to the leading and trailing edges of the labels. A disadvantage of this known device, which utilizes an adhesive such as hot melt glue which has a high initial tack, is that under certain operating conditions the leading edge of the label may adhere to the glue applicator roller with the result that the label is removed and drawn into the glue station. The reason for this malfunction is the small surface area of the leading edge slide which limits the amount of vacuum orifice area to the detriment of label retention. Moreover, the arrangement of the cutting knives on the vacuum cylinder is considered a disadvantage because the knives are subject to glue buildup which, in turn, causes machine down time for clean up purposes.